


Golden Boy

by YourShadow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Captive Prince Fusion, Bondage, Chains, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: FF7 x Capri AU. Prince Cloud becomes the captive of King Sephiroth after being defeated in battle. Tags/warnings to come. (This is not a direct following of Capri but contains some elements of the master/pet relationship.)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 44
Kudos: 91





	1. In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for Chapter 1: implied rape, public humiliation, chains/bondage, slavery/sex slaves (as seen in Captive Prince). 
> 
> The rape is not written out, it "fades to black" at the end of the chapter. Slavery is not based on race, gender, etc. Additional triggers can be tagged as needed.

The weight of the chains was heavier than he had imagined and cold against his bare skin. After being dragged from the battlefield where he had been defeated, he was beaten into near unconsciousness and then stripped to his undergarments. His arms and legs were chained together and connected to a collar around his neck which sat like a stone upon his shoulders. His captors laughed at his humiliation, taunting him about what was to come.

He would be given over to his enemy, the victor of the battle, as a prize. It was likely he would be treated as a slave, if not outright killed. No one would stop this from happening--the terms had been set in stone before the war even began. If he won, his enemy would offer his head for the crimes committed against his people. If he lost...he would be the man's prisoner. 

Thinking back on it, he wished he would have contested the terms; had laid down restrictions and details for each instead of blindly accepting in rage. Perhaps he would not be stumbling throughout the enemy nation for all of its citizens to see in a morbid parade to the castle where the King awaited his arrival. His body was sore from battle and fresh wounds made him wince with every move, yet the parade kept going. He tried not to stumble; eating dirt would only encite the curious onlookers more.

They jeered and cheered at him, moreso for his defeat than his current predicament. Their leader was more cruel and sadistic than the people; but he won, so they were happy. A dead King would have been troublesome. Would have forced them to concede their kingdom and change their ways.

The captive understood the people's feelings. He even, unfortunately, understood his enemy's reasoning behind this particular punishment. His rival had always sought to own him, one way or another.

To think this all started with a proposal to join their kingdoms together. To think he would have been given a much merrier parade into the kingdom had they accepted the marriage. Not bound in chains and naked, but riding in luxury and wearing the finest of white silks.

But they could not come to an agreement, and instead of a marriage they got a war. A war which he, king-to-be, had lost.

His musings dissipated as they approached the final threshold. Wide silver gilded doors were opened to a hall where dignitaries and councillors stood on either side of the room, leading to the throne on which sat his new master.

" _Cloud,_ " the voice on the throne sneered, "so good to see you again."

Snickers arose from the crowd and he grit his teeth, trying to straighten as he was forced forward. His stare matched the icy exterior of the King before him. Even when he was pushed down to his knees, his eyes remained fierce and locked onto the green of his enemy's. 

"Your majesty, may we present your war prize: Prince Cloud Strife of Nibel, your new slave," the man holding his chains announced with a grin. More snickers and smirks. Despite his reserve, he felt his face grow hot and knew he was turning red. Still, he kept his eyes on the other man.

They glinted back at him in mirth. One leg was elegantly draped over the other as he sat, an elbow leaning against the side of the throne with fingers resting on his jaw. Long silver hair draped across his chest and the chair, almost reaching the floor. Dressed still in his black armor with silver adornments, pauldrons shining under the light coming from the window beside him, he looked the part of a ruler.

If a snake could lead a nation, his name would be Sephiroth Crescent.

Having been the former General of the Kingdom of Midgar, ruled by the Shinras, he had led a coup with other commanders to kill the King and his son, thus removing all heirs and taking the throne by force. But he was the beloved Silver Knight, and Shinra had ruled the people with an iron fist, so they rejoiced at the change of leadership. Yet they did not know what kind of demon sat on their throne.

Nibel is a smaller kingdom that was under Shinra rule but independent of the Midgarian Kingdom. When the new leadership sought power over the mountains which held precious resources, Nibel rose up against them. Cloud wasn't even a true Prince; just a chosen Champion of the People. The true rulers, the Lockharts, did not want to give up their daughter to the Shinras or Sephiroth. So instead they adopted Cloud and offered him instead.

Their first meeting had been strange yet uneventful. It was when they began discussing leadership that problems arose. They disagreed on countless points and soon the surface level attraction gave way to hatred. Midgar wanted to conquer Nibel, but Cloud would not let his home be turned into a mining plant for mako, the resource Midgar used to power their city. When they couldn't marry amicably, Sephiroth moved to take Nibel by force like he had done with Wutai and Midgar before; so they declared war on each other.

Cloud cursed his rashness. He thought he was capable of defeating his enemy in combat, but instead was humiliated and broken. The Lockharts would surely leave Nibel before Sephiroth set foot there to claim the rest of his prize.

By the look in the other man's eyes, they would get a long head start while he enjoyed his first one.

Cloud would rather face down a Behemoth than be tormented by the man he once looked up to and imagined as the one by his side. How foolish he was.

His chains were ceremoniously handed over and he was tugged closer to the throne, face nearly smashing into Sephiroth's dirt-clod boot. His new captor leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You're mine now, Cloud."

A shiver ran down Cloud's exposed spine and he tensed even further.

***

He was ordered to be bathed and his wounds treated, which seemed odd to do to your prisoner until Cloud learned the reason. He was to be the king's bed-slave. 

"We'll have our wedding night after all," Sephiroth murmured with an amused expression. Cloud could only blink back in shock before cursing and kicking. That only proved to ensure he was sedated and restrained during the bathing process and kept sedated as his wounds were healed by potions and Cures.

He awoke in a soft bed, large enough for a group to spread out generously. His wrists had been chained to the headboard.

Cloud focused on his breathing, taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly to calm his rampant heart. At least he had been healed. At least he would not be taken bloodied and covered in dirt, aching from previous pains. Still, his skin prickled from the cool air.

He tested the strength of the chains and found them to be solid and sturdy. He would sooner rip his wrists apart than unhinge the chains. His legs were free at least.

His muscles bunched when he noticed the presence of another. Sephiroth stood in the shadow of the doorway, staring at him. He had on a dark robe that was loosely cinched around his waist, so his broad chest was slightly exposed.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined our first night together to be, but I suppose the sight of you laid out before me makes up for the trouble of getting here," Sephiroth remarked, moving from the doorway. He shut it slowly, then just as slowly undid the sash of his robe. His eyes stayed on Cloud.

The warrior turned prince did not reply. He wished he could recede from his body for the moment. 

The bed dipped as Sephiroth placed one bare knee onto it, robe slipping from his shoulders as he slid further toward Cloud.

"I hope you don't plan on being so silent and sullen the whole night," Sephiroth said, his lips curved upward.

"This is not how I wished things to go either," Cloud admitted.

"You wanted my head on a spike," Sephiroth retorted.

"You burned down my home," Cloud's eyes sharpened. He could still see the flames and smell the smoke in the air. "My mother was inside. Did you know?"

"It was not my intention to kill your mother," Sephiroth replied in a softer tone than should have been allowed. "But she refused to leave when I threatened to burn it down."

"Most people don't like having their homes burned down," Cloud muttered.

A cool hand gripped his chin gently to force his gaze to meet Sephiroth's. "Most people don't like being rejected for marriage, either."

"We couldn't agree on politics. You want to conquer the world, I want to unify it. It would have been a bad match."

Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle at that. "You're sassy when you're nervous. I do like the snark, though."

Cloud's face burned again, and he looked away. He waited, tolerating the closeness until he found a chance.

Slender fingers ran up his sides and across his chest, making him flinch away. Gritting his teeth, the prisoner held back from making more snarky remarks. As Sephiroth straddled him, placing a knee on each side of him, Cloud took the opportunity to kick his legs up. Sephiroth grunted at the blow, hands clenching in the sheets, as the prince attempted to slide out from under his captor.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to chain your legs as well," Sephiroth growled, grabbing one leg and tugging Cloud further down the bed, straining his arms. The clink of metal and heavy weight on his ankle assured Cloud that now he was chained to the bedpost. He tried kicking his other leg away but the conqueror caught it and swiftly chained it as well.

"You're a sick bastard," Cloud seethed, still struggling against his bindings. There had to be a way out.

Sephiroth only smirked above him. "I would have been gentle, but it seems you prefer rough handling."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Cloud yelled. A hand was wrapped around his neck, fingers squeezing the sides & palm pressing down against his throat. He gasped, trying to pull air into his lungs. His struggles weakened as his head grew dizzy, vision receding into gray. Finally the hand released pressure and he coughed, sucking in sharply.

"You agreed to this, remember, fair prince?"

"Not to _this_ ," Cloud hissed back. 

"I could just kill you, as you would have done to me," Sephiroth countered.

"You murdered countless people in your quest for power, and will likely murder more if you are not stopped!"

"And you think you're the one to stop me?" Sephiroth let out a short laugh. "We both know the outcome of any such battle between us. You lost. Accept defeat, Cloud. A true prince would not yowl at his punishment."

"I'm not even a true prince!" Cloud cried. 

"Would you prefer your dearest Tifa be in your place instead?" Sephiroth asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

Cloud stilled, breathing heavily. He shook his head, "No. She doesn't deserve this."

"Then consider this as a favor to her. You are the hero who saved the princess from the cruel king who would have taken her from her kingdom and locked her away, or some such other rubbish you'd come up with."

Cloud glared up at him. "You aren't true royalty either, snake. You forced your way into the position."

Sephiroth's eyes brightened, the green glow eerie in the darkness. "You're right, I am not a true king." He leaned down until their faces nearly touched. "I am a _god_ , and I will make you my priest before I am done."


	2. In Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for slavery, public humiliation, derogatory remarks, partial nudity/implied nudity in public, chains/bondage, mild violence, gaslighting/manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos & comments!! I made a Pinterest board for this story: https://pin.it/5hQdrOi
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @gilfucker9000 for shitposts.
> 
> And if you like my writing, please consider supporting me thru Ko-Fi! https://ko-fi.com/nikira

Sephiroth opened his eyes to see golden hair, mussed from being tugged on and caressed the night before, shining in the light of the windows. He admired the body beside him, the soft curves and fair skin, all his to do with as he pleased. Cloud's rump still looked red and bore marks from Sephiroth's hand. The king massaged a glute until his captive stirred, groaning. 

Blonde lashes fluttered to reveal bright blue eyes tinged with green, brought on by his closeness to the mako of his home. They always looked beautiful to Sephiroth, though he was unsure whether he preferred them looking at him in awe or fear.

Sephiroth buried his face in the crook of Cloud's neck, who grumbled and sought to move away. A strong arm around his waist held him close so Sephiroth could breathe in his scent. 

"What a _lovely_ way to wake up. I could certainly get used to this," the king murmured.

Cloud jabbed him with his elbow. Clearly, he did not think the same.

Sephiroth frowned, sighing as he sat up. "We'll work on it, then." He got up from the bed and slipped his robe on. Glancing back, his prize was burrowing under the sheets to avoid his scrutinizing gaze.

Entering the main room of his quarters, he ordered servants to bring a breakfast platter. He reclined on a soft couch while waiting, looking out over his kingdom. The war was over and now he could get on with his plans.

The citizens of Midgar and Nibel were told that Sephiroth sought to use the resources of mako for Midgar's gain; but the truth was another matter. One that his darling captive didn't even know.

Within the cave of mako deep inside of Mount Nibel was a greater treasure that Shinra had first discovered. When Sephiroth learned of it, he realized it would give too much power to the wrong hands.

The Goddess Jenova slept within a shrine of mako, and as a direct descendant, he could not let the Shinra Dynasty get their hands on her. Her blood and power ran through his veins; gave him the strength to beat back enemies, the wisdom to strategize against political opponents, and the power to overcome nearly any obstacle.

If he were a mere mortal, his fight with Cloud would have been much closer, as the Nibel native had lived surrounded by her presence his entire life. He knew the warrior had been given some of her power indirectly--which he probably was unaware of--making him a challenge for others to take down. But not enough of a challenge for a demi-god trained for battle.

A knock at his door made him turn to see his two commanders-turned-princes enter. They were already dressed and looking at him with amused expressions.

"Slept in? The prince must have kept you up all night," the Red Prince said.

"I believe I deserve a quiet morning after victory," Sephiroth replied.

"As opposed to the loud evening? The door guards looked scandalized."

"Genesis," the other prince said. "We've come to discuss our next moves, not...whatever happened in our king's chambers."

Genesis rolled his eyes. " _You_ may have come to talk about boring things, but _I_ have come to inquire about the golden boy in Sephiroth's bed." He sat down on a chair and made himself comfortable. "So, how was it?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Like a wild chocobo. I still have some taming to do, but it was a thrilling rush."

Genesis laughed. The other prince shook his head and rubbed at his temples.

"Relax, Angeal. We can still discuss our plans going forward," Sephiroth assured him.

At his king's words, Angeal sat down in another chair. "Is this a good place to speak?" He asked, glancing at the bedroom door.

Sephiroth waved his hand. "He's no threat; most likely asleep." Genesis also glanced at the door with a leer in his eye. "And will not be disturbed," Sephiroth emphasized to them. He caught the other's eye who snorted.

"Good, well," Angeal frowned. "Shall I give the go ahead to our troops to enter Nibel?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Have them secure the kingdom. Round up any protesters. Look for the Lockharts, if they are not already gone. I want the mining to start as soon as possible."

The princes understood the meaning behind the look in their king's eyes. They would excavate the Goddess out of her prison.

"I doubt they'll be happy about the outcome. Permission to raise a bit of hell while there?" Genesis asked.

"By all means, burn the entire kingdom to the ground if you have to," Sephiroth muttered. He only cared about Jenova.

"It's just a small town, really," Angeal said softly. "There should be no need for such actions."

Sephiroth glanced at his honor-bound friend. "Then ensure the inhabitants understand their place and do not interfere."

Angeal nodded, sighing.

They discussed other matters before breakfast arrived, and then the two princes left. Sephiroth opened the bedroom door to see Cloud using the sheets as a makeshift rope, some of it already hanging out of the window.

"It's quite a long way down," Sephiroth said calmly. He expected an escape attempt; struggling, a fierce resistance from his captive.

Cloud looked up at him and glared, pausing in his actions. When Sephiroth stepped forward, he glanced around for a weapon, leaping to his feet and brandishing a wooden object.

"Breakfast is ready, if you'd like some," the king continued.

His prize laid eyes on the open door behind him. Sephiroth could practically see the plan forming in Cloud's mind. The captive rushed forward, swatting at him with the weapon. Sephiroth easily dodged and caught it, wrenching it from Cloud's hand. Cursing, the former prince grabbed another object and threw it at him, taking the chance to slip by him.

Sephiroth didn't move at the impact, regarding the object with a cool glare before turning to wrap an arm around Cloud, lift him into the air, and slam him back down. 

Stunned, the other looked up at him with wide eyes. One hand was kept on his chest, pressing down slightly to prevent escape.

"I wonder how far you would have gotten like that," Sephiroth mused, looking down Cloud's body. He hadn't even put clothes on. "Though if you don't mind being bare, then there will be no need to give you clothing."

Cloud spluttered, trying to rip his hand away. "Mine aren't even here, what was I supposed to put on? Your leather jacket?"

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow up. "That might look good, seeing you wrapped up in my battlements."

Face red and jaw set, Cloud huffed and looked away from him. 

"Would you at least like to eat to replenish your strength? Or will you keep running around half-cocked?"

"Shut up!" Cloud swiped at him, arms too short to reach.

Sephiroth smirked and let him up. Cloud immediately grabbed extra sheets and covered himself. He glared at Sephiroth, daring him to comment.

Instead, the king shrugged and walked back to the main room, sitting down to the platter and picking a few grapes to pop into his mouth. He sensed Cloud move around him, looking towards the door leading out of the chambers. He wondered if the day would start with a chase, but his captive chose to sit as far from him as possible before tentatively reaching out for some bread.

***

Sephiroth enjoyed the image of Cloud that morning, toned body prepared to strike, to ignore a bit of spite. Genesis called him a 'golden boy' and the name suited him, so he ordered servants to paint Cloud in gold from head to toe. He was given a small cloth to wear around his waist and golden sandals, but nothing else aside from the chains around his arms connected to the collar on his neck. 

He watched Cloud squirm, uncomfortable at being so exposed yet again, as they walked the halls of his castle. He complained the paint was cold as it was applied and tried to struggle at first, but after a look from Sephiroth, he allowed the nervous servants to continue. 

The cloth did not do much to hide Cloud's backside, and was not as long in the front as his slave might have liked. Sephiroth noticed the stares and heard the whispers regarding his prize wherever they went.

"Ha! He really is golden," Genesis commented when they met in the hall. The Red Prince openly admired Cloud's form, who tried to hunch his shoulders and close in on himself.

"I took your words to heart. It suits him, no?" Sephiroth said.

"I take it the paint also serves as a warning not to touch him?"

"Yes, if the paint is smudged, the culprit will be whipped." Sephiroth looked to Cloud to see his expression as he added, "He is _mine_."

Cloud glared at him, shifting his feet and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll look out for anyone with gold hands, then," Genesis joked.

The King smirked. The paint not only made his captive stand out, but also let everyone know his status as Sephiroth's personal pet. This treatment was sometimes done to concubines or wives to deter affairs, as well as indicated a special servant status. Typically, the king would have used his signature colors of silver and black, but the gold served to enhance Cloud's fair features and bright hair.

It also let Sephiroth keep track of his prize: if he tried to escape, one just needed to follow the paint trail left behind on the wall or anyone he bumped into. There would be no way to avoid touching _something_ on the way, and the paint required more than water to wash off. The king looked forward to stripping it off of his captive that night.

The downside was that it was difficult to see the former prince's pretty blush when he was angry or embarrassed, although it was clear in his stiff stance that he thoroughly disliked being shown off.

***

Sephiroth sat on the throne, making Cloud sit by his side on the floor, as his victory was further celebrated. Emissaries came from nearby kingdoms and alliances to congratulate him on winning the war. Even Wutai, his former enemy, sent an ambassador to offer gifts and praises.

He glanced at Cloud every now and then to measure his reactions. His face tried to hide the sorrow and disgust he must have felt, though hints crept through. Especially when the dignitaries mentioned him.

"As expected of the former Silver General of Shinra, your victory over Nibel was astounding. No one will dare go against your rule with such a victory, especially with the example you have set by having your enemy become your servant," one noble stated.

Sephiroth saw Cloud wince, jerking back when the noble looked at him with a smug expression. It looked like he wanted to make a remark, but his jaw was clenched tightly.

"I would offer you one of my daughters as a bride or mistress, but it seems you already have one," a Gogangan joked. Laughter rang around the room. The king saw muscles clench as if the former warrior was ready to take action. He wondered how long Cloud would take this mistreatment until he lashed out.

It apparently was not much longer after the crude joke. After the first few comments, others felt more open to discuss the former Prince of Nibel and his fall to the King's Captive. They did not dare to touch him--the gold paint saw to that, as Sephiroth was sure others would want to lay hands on his prize after witnessing his beauty and strength--but they made plenty of jokes and gestures.

"Was he a better lay than enemy?"

"Tell us all about it, Silver King!"

"I heard the guards talking about the sounds he made, moaning like a whore."

Sephiroth did not care about the jokes; he kept his eyes on Cloud. Waiting. Fists clenched at his sides and eyes blazed with every statement, until he finally snapped.

"Shut your fucking mouth, pig!" Cloud roared, moving so fast that only the king could keep track. The man who spoke was punched square in the jaw, then tripped by a leg sweep and pummelled until guards pulled Cloud off of him. He was seething, baring his teeth like an animal.

At the commotion, the group of nobles and ambassadors moved away, looking at him with expressions of fear and awe.

"I'd like to remind you all that my captive is not some damsel who was swept off his feet, but a warrior turned prince who was soundly defeated in combat. I doubt any of your kingdoms would have defeated such an opponent," Sephiroth spoke, standing from his throne.

Cloud tensed at his words, as if just remembering where he was and to whom he belonged. He took the length of loose chain attached to Cloud's collar and jerked it back, making his captive stumble to his knees.

"That being said, I am the one who controls him now. You all would do well to keep such things in mind."

Cloud tugged on his collar and tried to rip the chain out of Sephiroth's hands, every bit the feral mountain boy Nibel raised him to be. Not exactly fit to be a prince, but perfect for a fighter. The Nibel Mountains were known to contain dangerous beasts such as wolves and dragons, which Cloud had been tasked to kill to keep the kingdom safe. Under Shinra rule, he would have been knighted.

The threat worked to subdue any jovial jabs at Cloud's current state and to remind them that he was no mere prince bested in battle. Sephiroth's victory was hard-won and deserved.

After the crowd dispersed the two were left alone for a moment. Cloud eyed him warily after he was able to stand, as if ready for another fight.

"That was quite a show," Sephiroth murmured.

He received a glare as his captive waited for him to make a move. "You put me on display, what did you think would happen?"

"Exactly what transpired," the king replied. "You helped me prove my point, as it were. And you need not worry about anyone trying to take advantage of your current status."

Cloud gave him a pointed look. "Except _you_."

"Because you are mine and mine alone. Now everyone knows that."

Cloud's stance relaxed only because he knew Sephiroth had no intention of attacking. He still looked irritated, though. "How long do you plan on keeping this charade up? Do you really intend to enslave me forever?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Until you know your place, which is entirely up to you."

Cloud frowned. "And what exactly _is_ my place?"

Sephiroth's face softened only slightly, enough for Cloud to notice due to their familiarity with each other. "At my side, for as long as we are bound together."

The confused expression on Cloud's face made Sephiroth smile. He was more straightforward and didn't seem to like the nuance of long games that Sephiroth excelled at.

"Speak plainly, snake. I'm tired of your lies."

Sephiroth chuckled at that. "It's simple, my pet. I've said it before. You are mine. Mine to do with as I please and be what I want you to be. The more you resist, the longer you can expect to be in chains. But when you decide to obey me, wholly, I will entrust you with much more." Cloud blinked, clearly not expecting what he said. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think I was merely evil and wanted only to humiliate you? That I only wanted you in my bed to fulfill a twisted desire? No, Cloud. You mean more to me than that."

"You're not making any sense," Cloud hissed, shaking his head. "You say you want to dominate this world, rule it all, and burn down my home when I tell you how wrong you are. You set the terms to make me your _slave_ knowing you would win, you--," Cloud couldn't get out the words, swallowing. "You promise me pain but deliver pleasure instead. I know what happened last night. You wanted me to feel good so I wouldn't think of it how it really was. But I was chained to your bed, Sephiroth. I had no choice."

The words stung a part of himself that Sephiroth did not think existed. He had forgotten that his enemy could be just as cunning when he wanted to be.

"I said it was our wedding night, did I not?" 

Cloud recoiled at his words. Hatred burned in his eyes. "You seem to forget that I rejected your proposal."

Sephiroth thought about lashing out, punishing his enemy for the denial. But he held back. Cloud tensed, sensing his mood. The two of them always seemed to grate each other's skin. With a long exhale, Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment to stem his temper.

"That is enough for now, Cloud." His dismissive tone meant there would be no more discussion, and Cloud acquiesced for once without struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gold paint is based on Anck-Su-Namun's portrayal in The Mummy as well as Damen being painted.


	3. In Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for public humiliation, slight force feeding/being fed by hand, and medical symptoms.

Cloud wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in a cloak or armor; not only did his skin crawl from all of the stares, but he was a bit cold as well. Goosebumps littered his body and the paint made him feel stiff. Despite the fact that no one was allowed to touch him, he knew they desperately wanted to. He saw fingers twitch, wanting to reach out to him, eyes trailing down his form and lingering. Cloud was never one for standing out in the crowd, he would rather be unknown than put on display like this.

And the snide comments or leers did not help his anger and humiliation at the treatment. He knew Sephiroth was doing this on purpose to make him feel uncomfortable, to grind down what little pride he had for himself, to further irritate him. The former warrior-turned-prince had to clench his fists to avoid punching everyone who looked at him. When he lashed out during the celebration of his defeat, he wasn't punished. But he knew something would be done about his behavior.

He had to sit through a feast before finding out just what. Waiting only made his stomach coil, imagination overrunning his thoughts. While the dignitaries finally stopped openly ogling him, he could still feel eyes on him. The Red General cast furtive glances his way as he was forced to stand and watch everyone else eat. He tried to ignore the looks, while wondering what Sephiroth would do about it. 

"Are you hungry, pet?" 

Cloud glared at his captor. Of course he was, and the smell of food made his mouth water. But he knew he would not be invited to join without further embarrassment. 

Sephiroth held out a fork with a piece of meat on it. Cloud eyed it warily before reaching out to take the fork. Sephiroth's mouth quirked up as he pulled the fork away.

"Ah ah, open your mouth," the king said.

They were watching. Cloud swallowed, clenching his jaw. "I'm not hungry."

Sephiroth shrugged and ate the piece right in front of him. Cloud fought the urge to growl. Instead, his stomach made a noise. It wasn't loud enough to garner the attention of the whole room--as loud as it was with talking, laughter, and the clanking of silverware--but Sephiroth certainly heard it.

He offered another piece of meat. "Take a bite."

Taking in a deep breath and praying for the strength to get through the night, Cloud leaned over and bit down on the fork, his teeth scraping against the metal as he pulled back.

"Good boy," Sephiroth said smoothly.

The meat was flavorful and warm--and not enough. It was almost worse to have had a taste knowing it would most likely be withheld from him. 

Surprisingly, Sephiroth held out another mouthful. Cloud drew his eyebrows together but ate from the fork again, chewing slowly to savor it. He had gotten closer to the edge of the table now, no longer standing directly behind his captor.

The king slid his chair back slightly and gestured to his lap. "Have a seat, and I'll feed you."

Appalled, Cloud shook his head vigorously. 

"Would you prefer to starve, then? I told you I would treat you nicely if you behaved," Sephiroth said with lifted eyebrows.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "It would be better if I had my own chair." After a moment, he added, "Besides, you'd be covered in gold."

"I would rather my clothes be stained than my chair," Sephiroth countered.

By now, a few pairs of eyes and ears were paying attention to the conversation. Sighing, Cloud plopped down onto Sephiroth's lap and swiftly took the fork from his hand, stabbing a piece of meat and shoving it into his mouth before he could be stopped.

He felt as well as heard the chuckle at his actions. At least his enemy didn't sound angry. The fork was gently pulled from his grip so Sephiroth could eat a piece, then lifted back to Cloud's mouth.

Cloud allowed Sephiroth to feed him, hoping it would appease the maniacal one until he came up with another form of humiliation. 

***

_ In what felt like another lifetime, at another feast, bright blue eyes met glinting green for the first time. It was the welcoming feast Cloud had attended when the Lockharts sought an arranged marriage between Nibel and Midgar. Cloud felt so much younger, staring star-struck at the famous General Sephiroth who had defeated the Wutai Nation, slayed Behemoths, and wooed the country. Not only were his deeds impressive, but he was ethereally beautiful in person--so much more than artists could capture from the rare glimpses they got of him. _

_ Long, silver hair which shone in the light of candles hung down to nearly his feet, as tall as he was. The face of an angel, sweet and holy, with eyes that devoured all who looked inside. Cloud was enraptured. _

_ He didn't notice at the time, but apparently Sephiroth had been just as enamored with him. They had shared subtle looks, but never confessed their feelings. It was straight into diplomatic conversations and militaristic intentions. Sephiroth was clearly more skilled in those areas than the newly adopted Prince, but Cloud strived to catch up. _

_ In-between political meetings, Cloud managed to get in his routine training. He didn't expect a war at that time, but he liked keeping in shape for when he had to clear out monster nests or deal with rogues. He was practicing by himself, the Midgar soldiers watching him curiously, when Sephiroth had appeared on the field. _

_ "Your form is good," the General complimented him. "Though you could use some improvement." _

_ Cloud was stunned by the words and allowed the more experienced warrior to guide him into better poses and fighting stances, taking his direction gleefully.  _

_ "I will gladly spar with you once we are wed, if you'd like. Though you will have no need to fight anymore," Sephiroth said. _

_ Cloud happily agreed before fully realizing what had been said. "No need to fight?" _

_ "I will deal with anything that cannot be handled by the infantry. You won't have to squash any pests in Midgar." _

_ Cloud understood his abilities were being downplayed. "But I'd still like to help where I can." It wasn't even as the duty of a Prince, but what he always felt was right: to protect the ones you care about. _

_ Sephiroth smiled at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Your skills aren't quite to the level of being much help compared to our military resources. And as my husband, I wouldn't want you risking your life." _

_ Cloud wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or humbled, but either way he began to think differently of the Silver King after that encounter. _

_ Things inevitably went downhill from there. _

And here they were. Once a prospective spouse, now a slave being spoon-fed in front of dignitaries who would have bowed at his feet if things had gone differently.

Cloud stiffened, turning away.

"Something wrong?" Sephiroth asked in a low voice.

"Besides everything?" Cloud snapped. He received a look he was well used to by now and sighed. "I'm full." He made to stand up but an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Stay, I'm enjoying your company," the King murmured in his ear.

"And I'm enjoying the show," Genesis spoke up, clearly staring. "Besides, you'll miss out on dessert."

Cloud's stomach churned as the plates were switched out with sweet pastries and light cakes. Sephiroth held up a fruit from atop his dish close to Cloud's mouth.

"Just try it."

For once, he wished it was poisoned. Opening his mouth, the fruit was placed on his tongue and he swallowed. Sephiroth smiled at him, but it did not warm his heart. Instead, he felt disgust and looked away again.

He noticed the Wutai ambassadors whispering amongst themselves and glancing at him. Heat spread through his cheeks.

Clenching his hands, his palms felt clammy; like he was dripping. The heat wasn't just in his cheeks--his head felt like it was on fire. He looked at the gold paint sliding down his chest and then to Sephiroth, frowning. Pain lanced through his stomach, nausea quickly rising to the surface.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth was looking back at him with a concerned look--such a strange feature on his sculpted face. 

His vision started to blur, then, and a ringing in his ears dulled the sounds of shouting as the world fell around him, tilting into darkness.


	4. In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for medical treatment/discussion of symptoms, gruesome death (minor character).

Sephiroth should have expected this. He  _ did _ expect something malignant from his former enemies, but not something as subtle and boorish as  _ poison _ . Did they not know it would have no effect on him?

But it certainly had an effect on his pet. Whether Cloud was their true target or it was simply coincidence that he was fed that particular fruit off of his dessert, Sephiroth now had a dilemma on his hands: kill them now, or wait until Cloud recovered to seek his vengeance.

As soon as his captive began exhibiting symptoms, Sephiroth gestured for medical aid. His body grew heavy and limp in the king’s lap when he fainted, head cradled to avoid hitting the table. Shouts arose, but the king paid them no mind. His commanders gathered around him, already with eyes on the expected perpetrators. Soldiers arrived to surround the dignitaries who would be thoroughly questioned while Sephiroth carried Cloud to the physician.

He lay on the table, face ashen, and Sephiroth found he could not bear to leave him.

“I’ve administered counteractive medicine, he should stabilize soon.”

“Any damage?” Sephiroth asked.

“It’s unclear until he wakes up,” the physician replied. “I must say, it’s remarkable he’s not dead. Of course, this amount of poison would not be lethal to someone like you, but surely should have killed him instantly.”

“Hojo,” Sephiroth growled. He had just gotten his little bird in a cage, he would hate for him to die so soon.

“Perhaps I shall run some tests while he’s--,” 

“No.” Sephiroth interrupted the physician with finality. “You will not touch him unless to administer the proper medical attention.”

“Sephiroth, this specimen is a rare find--,”

“He is not a specimen for you to dissect,” the king hissed.

Hojo pursed his lips, clearly unhappy, but something about the look in Sephiroth’s eyes must have given him pause. He waved his hand. “Very well.”

The king looked back at the young man on the table, the paint smudged from sweat and being handled after his fainting. Sephiroth’s clothes and hands were covered in gold. “Clean him up,” he ordered before turning away.

***

He met with Genesis and Angeal outside of the rooms where the ambassadors were being interrogated. His staff had been cleared--they were too loyal or fearful to dare an assasination attempt--which left the ones who came for his victory celebration. He had no doubt it was Wutai, sore from their recent loss, but was not naive enough to believe he had no other enemies. Killing him would create an opportunity to steal Midgar. Too bad it wouldn’t work--the only one who had ever come close was lying on that table.

“How is he?” Angeal asked softly.

“Alive. The ones responsible will not be for much longer,” Sephiroth replied.

“The Gogangans are clear. Did Hojo say what kind of poison it was?” Genesis said.

“Not something local. Potent enough to kill a normal person, but not for myself.”

“So how did Golden Boy survive?” Genesis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sephiroth raised one of his own. “He’s clearly not normal; he managed to fight me, after all.”

“You think he’s got mako in his blood too?”

“We’ll discuss that later. For now, I want to know who did this.” Sephiroth entered the room with a purposeful stride, heading straight toward the group of Wutaians.

“If you plan to frame us for this, it will mean war once again,” one of them dared to say.

“If you intended to murder me, it would have been war regardless. Unfortunately for you, I am still alive,” Sephiroth countered. “Now, whose idea was it?”

The Wutaians glanced at each other, silent.

Sephiroth drew his sword, addressing the whole room. “My patience is thin. Confess, or I will slaughter everyone here and send your corpses back home as a warning.”

Surprisingly, it was a member of the Junon representatives who stepped forward. “Even  _ you _ cannot kill all of us and get away with it.”

Sephiroth turned toward him, lips tilting up into a smirk. “Is that so?”

“You’d risk losing your support outside of Midgar over a mere  _ slave _ ?”

The king approached them slowly. “The poison was clearly meant for me--or are you implying that you intentionally targeted my former betrothed? In that case, seeing as this would have been our marriage festivities, you would still be committing treason.”

The representative jerked back, sucking in a breath. “You have no proof!” he spluttered.

Sephiroth pointed Masamune right between the man’s eyes. “You have given me all of the proof I need. Though your anger should be directed at Shinra instead of myself, as I am nothing like them, I can understand how you would think killing me would avenge your town’s current predicament. However, I would have gladly discussed how to revive your industry over diplomatic relations.”

“Th-that’s not…” the Junon representative held up his hands, backing away.

The other dignitaries looked on, worried. Genesis and Angeal stood by the door and a host of warriors guarded the windows. There was no escape.

Masamune glinted in the light. “If you would like to avoid your city’s ruin, name the one who ordered the assasination,” Sephiroth said.

Sighing, the Junon man pointed toward the group of Wutaians. “We were promised that our livelihoods would return if we helped them get rid of Shinra and accepted their leadership in return.”

“You sniveling little--,” a Wutai ambassador began to yell before his throat was cut.

The tip of Masamune dripped with blood as the man’s head fell to the floor. Gasps and cries filled the room.

“Well,” Genesis said with a slight smirk, “there goes our peace treaty.”

***

Sephiroth stood by the medical table, watching some of the color return to Cloud's skin as the medicine worked. He had vomited most of the poison out, and Hojo had drawn blood to get the rest of it out. Now he just had to wake up.

Small twitches in his face and fingers alerted Sephiroth to his captive's return from the cusp of death. His eyes slowly opened, revealing bright blues with a ring of green. It caught Sephiroth then, the thought of his enemy-betrothed having the same mako running in his blood that he had been born with.

"Do you know how precious you are to me?" The king murmured. 

It did not seem that Cloud was aware enough to understand what he had said. Sephiroth gestured Hojo over to check on his patient and then left silently. He did not think Cloud would like to wake up fully to see him. Not yet, at least.

Besides, he had a war to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant meme: https://images.app.goo.gl/taY7Pj2Dw1Qk4ZpS6


	5. In Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for amnesia/memory loss, mentions of assassination attempts.

The feeling of weightlessness slowly eased into a heavy, sinking pit. All at once he was aware of every ache in his limbs, the tautness of his skin, the burn in his throat. He felt dead.

But he wasn't. 

Cloud opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place. He was lying in a soft bed, at least. Not a familiar one though. Fingers twitching, he took stock of his situation. Was this the aftermath of another battle? Frowning, he looked around the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a voice alerted him to the presence of another person. A man with dark hair pulled into a low ponytail came into view, age lines present around his eyes and mouth. "Let's do some tests to see how well you've recovered."

Before Cloud could ask who this man was and what he meant, he felt a tap on his arm. The limb jerked from the touch. "Good," the man said, doing the same on his other arm and then legs. He made Cloud follow his finger as it passed across his face, had him try to sit up, and then pressed two fingers to his neck.

He appeared to be a physician, but not from Nibel. They certainly weren't in the mountains, Cloud could tell from the architecture and atmosphere of the room. His mind was fuzzy, unable to grasp it fully.

"What happened?" He croaked.

The physician gave him a quizzical look. "You've been poisoned," he stated as if it were common knowledge. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Cloud frowned, searching his memories. Scenes that did not make sense appeared, opposing each other: Looking down as King Sephiroth bent to kiss his hand, then suddenly looking up at him sneering from beneath his boot. Shaking his head, he only managed to rustle up a headache.

"Interesting," the man murmured, taking a notebook and scribbling in it. "The poison may have caused temporary amnesia or tampered with your mind. I wonder how he'll react…"

"Who?"

"The king: Sephiroth."

Cloud blinked. "He's here?"

The man frowned at him, apparently upset at his lack of knowledge. "This is  _ his _ castle; the poison was likely meant for him anyway."

The information only served to confuse him more. "But who would try to poison him?"

The man waved his hand dismissively. "One of the many dignitaries gathered to celebrate his victory over Nibel. What's more important is your memory loss."

"Wait," Cloud stopped him before he could continue. "His victory over Nibel? But we...we were to be wed, to join our kingdoms together, right?"

The man gave a cruel smile. "Ah, I see. This is more a response to the trauma he's put you through than the poison itself, for your memories to revert so far back."

Cloud sighed, shaking his head again. "I want to see him." His tone was determined.

The man sighed, shrugging. "Very well." Cloud made to stand from the bed, but the physician held up a hand. "Stay there, I'll send for him. You are not quite well enough yet."

Cloud had to concede, sitting back against the pillows. A guard was sent to fetch the king.

It did not take long. Sephiroth swept into the room in a flurry of black and silver. His face was severe, and there were blood splatters and glittering gold on his elegant clothes.

Seeing him only made Cloud more confused, until a rush came back to him: the battle, the defeat, the night spent in chains beneath his enemy--the man standing before him now.

Sucking in a breath, Cloud recoiled with nowhere to go. His heart pounded frantically, breathing growing haggard.

The king gave him a measured look and then turned to the physician.

"Just as I thought: seeing you brought back the memories."

"Memories?" Sephiroth asked.

"He woke up disoriented, missing his recent memories of the events which transpired." 

Sephiroth turned back to him, a strange look on his face. "And now?"

Cloud's hands clenched into the sheets. "I remember what you've done to me," he snarled.

Despite the threat of retribution hanging in the air, Sephiroth took a calm step forward. "I meant how are you feeling? Did Hojo tell you about the poison?"

"Yes. It was meant for you. And you fed it to me." There was still malice dripping in his voice.

The king looked regretful and pained for a moment. "Had I known, I would never have made you eat it. Thankfully you survived and the culprits are being dealt with."

"How many more assassination attempts will I have to field for you? How many enemies are lying in wait to see your demise?" Cloud hissed.

Sephiroth glared at him. "This was not my intention. It should have been me. Besides," his face changed swiftly into something more deadly, "there will be no more attempts on either of our lives. I've made sure of that."

Cloud stared pointedly at the blood on his clothes. The unspoken words between them hung thick in the air.

"It seems you're well enough now, if you're able to hold such a serious conversation," Sephiroth finally said. He turned to the physician. "He's coming with me, I expect you to check on him in our chambers."

Hojo simply grumbled, stalking away.

"I won't go with you," Cloud growled. He tensed, ready for a fight. He expected backlash, perhaps to be manhandled after his refusal, but instead Sephiroth merely looked annoyed. There was something else hiding within his expression, though it was unclear to Cloud.

He strode forward silently, quickly scooping Cloud up into his arms and carrying him out of the door. Cloud struggled at first, until he noticed that the gold paint on the king's robes lined up almost perfectly where it must have rubbed off with his body in this same position. He glanced up at his captor with a confused expression.

"How many times must I tell you this: you are mine," Sephiroth answered his unspoken question.

Cloud frowned. "That which is taken through force is never truly yours," he countered. 

"Which is why I would prefer you to comply instead of deny me. Do you know how agonizing it felt to bring you to the medical ward, not knowing if you would survive?"

Cloud snorted. "You've already tried to kill me, why bother treating me?"

"Cloud," Sephiroth looked at him with a grave expression. "If I wanted you dead, I would have slain you on the battlefield. Perhaps even before then."

"You expect me to thank you for sparing my life only to torture and humiliate me?"

"You expect me to be gentle with my enemies?" Sephiroth replied, glancing down at the bloodstains.

"Which am I, then: your fiance or enemy?"

"Both, currently. Although which one you eventually become is up to you."

They reached the king's chambers, guards opening the doors with somber expressions. Sephiroth promptly went into the bedchamber and laid Cloud down.

"You are to rest here until fully recovered," his captor ordered.

"Will you chain me up again?" Cloud asked, glaring.

Sephiroth let out an exasperated sigh. "No, that would only hinder your recovery. But there will always be someone here to watch over you. Mostly to keep you safe, might I add."

Cloud scrunched up his eyebrows. "I thought you said there would be no more assassination attempts?"

"If my enemies were smart, there would not be. However, that is yet to be seen."

With that, Sephiroth left him. A guard stood just inside of the door, with others within the main chamber. Sighing, Cloud lay down on the bed and tried to rest, at least to get his strength back.


	6. In War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of warefare. Otherwise this chapter is pretty light.

Sephiroth stormed through his castle in a foul mood. His pet was alive and the villain slain, but his hands ached to wrap around the throats of those who would dare turn against him. He was a being made for war, bred for battle; there would never be a time for peace in his kingdom.

And that made it all the worse. How could he turn his captive into his ally when enemies were always afoot? His dreams of Cloud in white silks, a golden crown upon his head and smiling, were dashed just as quickly as they had come.

No, he needed to excavate Jenova and gain more power to solidify his rule over all of Gaia. Only then would he be unchallenged and in control.

"Send a troop to Wutai with the bodies of their ambassadors. Have them join the current contingency to restore order and put down any further unrest," Sephiroth ordered once he entered the war room. "Genesis, you will lead them and remain stationed there in case they try anything else. Make it clear that their actions will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy."

The Red General nodded in assent. "I'll leave immediately, my king."

Sephiroth turned to Angeal. "You will go to Junon and do the same. I want them to know what happens to traitors."

Angeal frowned. "Sir, may I suggest a token of goodwill instead of fear to ensure they will not attempt another insurrection?"

The king scowled at him, but his clever mind kept turning. Even through anger he could see the importance of winning over potential enemies. "Speak."

"Send food and supplies along with me. If you give them what they want, they will have no reason to conspire against you."

He almost didn't want to help them. In his wrath would be a valley of blood instead of water. But he swallowed back his temper. "Do what you see fit." He gave Angeal a knowing look. "But if they try to rise up against you, squash them underfoot."

The man looked solemn. "Of course."

"What will you do?" Genesis asked, arms crossed. "I don't expect you'll sit around here waiting for more assassins to come crawling through your window."

"I will go to Nibel to secure the mako before anyone else can get their hands on it," Sephiroth answered.

"And leave Midgar unguarded?"

"No."

Genesis quirked up an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're leaving Golden Boy in charge."

Sephiroth huffed. " _No,_ I'm taking him with me once he's well enough to travel."

The two generals shared a look. "Then who?"

***

"You want _me_ to govern Midgar while you're away?" Blue eyes blinked in confusion at the king.

"Just make sure it doesn't fall. I shouldn't be gone for long," Sephiroth replied.

A hand ran through spiky black hair. "What about Angeal, or even Genesis?"

"They'll be away as well." Sephiroth gave the man a sharp look. "I'm trusting you with this, Fair. Don't let me down."

The young warrior made a customary salute over his heart. "Yes sir! I mean, my liege!"

The king sighed. "Don't make me regret this, Zackary. I expect consistent communication and swift responses to any threats."

Zack nodded vigorously. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes but said nothing, leaving the young captain to prepare for his upcoming travels. He would have preferred to leave one of his more experienced men behind to watch over Midgar, but they were all being sent out to deal with his enemies. Even the boy's mentor seemed surprised he was chosen.

Yet Fair was loyal and sided with him during the coup against Shinra. A remarkable soldier who quickly climbed the ranks to one of the highest possible, he was the next line of command after the generals.

Still, he was a bit too excitable at times. Despite being Captain of the Guard and overseeing the acquisition and training of soldiers, he was more used to solo work in the field. Sephiroth vowed to return quickly, lest he come back to a kingdom in shambles.

***

It was late by the time he returned to his chambers for good. The whole day had been spent dealing with the aftermath of the assassination attempt and making plans to ensure it would not happen again. It was certainly not how he imagined his victory celebrations to go.

Finally stripping out of his robes, he washed the blood and sweat off of his body at a hand basin. A longer bath would be needed before he left, but he wanted to check on Cloud first.

Slipping on his thin night cloak, he entered his bedroom and dismissed the guard. Cloud was still asleep, having gained back more color by what Sephiroth could see from the candlelight. Carefully, he slid under the sheets to join him.

The young man stirred slightly, muttering something. Sephiroth hoped he would go back to sleep, but dark eyelashes parted to reveal inquisitive blue-green eyes that turned fierce.

Before his captive could speak, Sephiroth told him, "Would you like to go back home?"

Cloud's interest was piqued. He turned toward Sephiroth with a wary hopefulness. "Are you finally letting me go?" There was doubt in his voice.

"No, I'll be accompanying you. There is business I must tend to, and leaving you here would surely see my kingdom overturned."

Cloud almost smiled at that. "You're right." He frowned. "But what business do you have--," pausing, his eyes grew wide and he sat up. "The mako."

Sephiroth nodded. He reached out to thread his fingers through Cloud's hair, but the man pulled away with a look of betrayal.

"There's no need to look at me like that. Nibel is rightfully mine, as are you. Besides, you'll see firsthand my plans and can ensure your people are safe."

Cloud still did not look convinced, though the hope of going home had not quite disappeared from his face. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are fully recovered."

Cloud laid back down, although some distance away from him, with his back turned.

Sephiroth let out a long breath and lay on his back, looking up at the high ceiling and wishing it were the stars.


End file.
